


How You And I Will Be

by alabasterclouds



Series: My Two Gay Dads [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Amy, Bedtime Stories, Bottlefeeding, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Littles Helping Each Other, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Pacifiers, Papa Holt, Wetting, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterclouds/pseuds/alabasterclouds
Summary: Jake and Amy go on a date to a restaurant that Amy's excited to visit. In preparation, she decides to go without her usual protection in order to wear her favourite dress. However, this proves to be a mistake as she ends up in an uncomfortable situation - and Jake must help her and comfort her. Papa Holt makes an appearance, as usual, to make everything better. Fluffy little Peraltiago + Papa Holt fic for celestialskiff's birthday.Warning: it's age play. Please read the tags and read at your own risk!





	How You And I Will Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestialskiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/gifts).



The dress was perfect - completely form-fitting, covered in adorable little red flowers, and perfectly cut. Amy loved it, and she loved how Jake looked at her when she was in it.

Standing in her bedroom in front of her full-length closet mirror, she wriggled in anticipation and excitement. Jake was going to take her out to the Black Pig tonight - a favourite tapas restaurant of theirs and where some of their first dates had taken place. It was their one-year anniversary, and tonight was kind of special. Amy wanted to look perfect for the evening.

Since finding out about their respective little tendencies, Amy had felt closer to Jake than ever - even more protective of him than usual. She loved the way he was so playful and funny, and could be so vulnerable, especially when he was asleep. She'd never noticed that he sucked his thumb before - and she loved it.

Despite her feelings, however, Amy didn't feel like Jake was totally on board with the aspects of her own personality. He didn't make direct reference to her pull-ups, probably because she never mentioned them and he only ever saw them when she was getting undressed or under her long T-shirt when they got into bed, but he always seemed a little bit uncomfortable whenever he did glimpse them. He would look away or keep his hands above her waist, and it made her feel a little strange. He would smile at her when she had her pacifier in, but he never mentioned it, either. Amy was starting to feel like maybe she was just a bit too little for him altogether.

Again, though, she could be totally imagining things. He often didn't betray his real feelings, especially when he was processing, and their night with Holt and Kevin had only taken place over a week and a half ago. She knew he was still embarrassed about his bed-wetting, though it hadn't happened again for him since (while Amy continued to wake up wet every single morning, of course).

Regardless, though, thought Amy, it might be nice to go without for tonight. The dress _did_ fit her better when she wore panties instead of the bulky pull-up. Skimming off the diaper, she tried to ignore the naked feeling that automatically overtook her as she put on a pair of lacy black panties and smoothed the dress down.

She'd be okay, right? Her bladder control wasn't the greatest . . . she tended to get lost in whatever she was doing and miss the cues that she had to go, then end up wet, but she also knew she could be vigilant and stay dry, too. She'd done it before, especially before she'd given into being little. She could be big for a few hours until she and Jake arrived home.

Just then, the buzzer sounded. Jake was here. Amy grinned at her reflection in the mirror and smoothed down her long, dark wavy hair one last time, then pulled the door open.

Jake had actually made an effort tonight. He was wearing a blazer over a pair of dark jeans and a slate grey shirt, and he smelled nicely of a spicy cologne that Amy knew Holt had personally helped him choose. His wavy dark hair was delicately gelled, and when he smiled at her, she felt her tummy flutter. He was just so handsome. 

"Hi," he grinned. "Could this possibly be Amy Santiago? Where's the suit?"

Amy grinned at him and then pulled him into her arms, kissing him and then burying her nose into his sweet-smelling neck. "Hi," she mumbled into the shoulder of his blazer. He kissed her hair, then her ear, then her lips, and gave her another one of his smiles.

"You look amazing," he said. "You do clean up well, Ames."

"I could say the same about you," she said, taking him in. "Holt take you shopping again?"

Jake gave her a sardonic smile. "Maybe he did. He certainly knows how to pick out nice clothes on a budget. I feel like everyone should have a gay dad to take them shopping for big dates like anniversaries."

Amy chuckled. "Holt's the best gay dad." She put on her shoes and a light sweater against the cool spring air. "I'm so excited for their oyster bar tonight."

"I will never understand why anyone wants to eat something with the consistency of snot," remarked Jake as Amy locked the door to her apartment and they headed toward the elevator. "It's not good, it's just vomitous."

"Some people have taste," Amy sniffed, and jabbed her finger into the button a little harder than necessary. "Please don't make comments on _all_ the food you don't like tonight, Jake. We like this restaurant because it serves things we both like," she explained, and watched his eyes start to glaze over. "Amysplaining" was something Jake didn't tolerate very well, but it never stopped Amy from doing it anyway.

"I won't," he protested. "Anyway, they have the Black Angus charred burger on tonight, I looked at the menu online."

"Then we'll both be happy," Amy replied primly, and ignored Jake's eyeroll as he escorted her outside and opened the door of his car for her. She noticed that he'd at least tried to clean it up - its mottled exterior gleamed between the scratches and spots of rust, and the threadbare cloth seats looked divested of their usual crumbs, parking tickets, and old receipts. "You clean her up for tonight?"

"As much as it would take," Jake replied. "I'm afraid she's kind of past the 'cleaning-up' stage and at the 'tolerable' stage. But I did my best."

Amy slid in and gasped a little as her non-padded bottom hit the seat. She was so used to the cushion of her diaper that not having the extra padding was a bit startling. But if Jake noticed anything, he didn't show any sign. He just closed the door for her and got in on the other side, setting the radio to their favourite station and humming along.

While she knew it was probably kind of cheesy, Amy loved how happy Jake got when he was driving. He was just someone who fully enjoyed driving at every opportunity. With his window rolled down and the flower-scented spring air flowing in, Amy hid a smile as Jake sang off-key to an old 'N Sync song as they drove along, his arm slung casually over the edge of the open window. They got a few strange looks, but who cared? She was happy just to sit beside him, fiddling with the zipper on her purse, enjoying the setting sun.

Jake parked outside of the restaurant and surreptitiously checked the signs. "Last time we parked here, I literally got towed. I had to bribe John down at Parking Enforcement to let me just take the car without the fee." 

Amy sighed in exasperation. "I've told you that you can't just park without paying, Jake. People don't know that you're a cop, and regardless, we should be setting an example."

"I'm diametrically opposed to paying for parking," he replied. "I think it's a total racket."

"It doesn't matter, Jake, if you don't pay, you'll get - you know what, why don't I just pay," said Amy, giving up on lecturing him when she saw him rub his face wearily. "I'll pay for it tonight, and then we won't have to chase down the car in some lot down by the river."

Jake took her hand as she slid her credit card into the parking machine, and kissed her neck. "You're such a good girlfriend."

"And you're a ridiculous boyfriend," she countered, but she turned and kissed him, anyway. "There. Go put the ticket on the dash. Our reservation is at eight and it's already five to."

"Ames," said Jake, his face pained, "We're not late. Just relax, okay?"

"It's a Saturday night, Jake. They might give away our reservation if we're even a moment behind. Why don't I go in and tell them we're here, and you can --" Amy abruptly stopped as he kissed her again.

"We're ready. Let's just go in." He took her hand again and they walked into the restaurant, lit by the dim glow of old marquee lights. His dark eyes sparkled as he smiled down at her. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," she replied, and flushed happily. Tonight would be a wonderful night.

//~//

Amy sat back in the car, perfectly happy. She was full and satisfied, having eaten her fill of buck-a-shuck oysters and sourdough bread, along with a wonderful green salad that had notes of fennel, soy, and ginger. Jake had had his usual burger and fries, but he'd agreed to have a bite of her salad, even though he "tried to stay away from greens as a rule". He'd ended up liking it, and finished it off for her when she was too full to eat any more.

They'd had several glasses of a wonderful wine from the Burgundy region of France, and Amy felt nicely buzzed, as well as a bit sleepy. A good meal never failed to make her feel wonderful.

Jake was in fine form, chattering happily about his latest case as he started the car. He'd rented them a movie for when they got back to Amy's tonight, and Amy was happy to settle down with him, spending the rest of this night in comfort and relaxation. They pulled out and moved through the cool air of the evening. Brooklyn was calmer and quieter now that it was closer to 11 PM; Amy loved the city like this.

One little niggle, however; she kind of had to pee. At this time of night, though, the ride home was quick, about 20 minutes. Amy knew she could wait. She tried to quell the slight nervousness in her stomach about not having her diaper on. She'd be fine.

Jake was talking about a case he and Boyle were on. "So I end up breaking into the apartment, and the dude had at least five bags of coke sitting _on his coffee table_. Right there. I mean, who just leaves that many drugs sitting out where anyone could see them? Bold of him to think that we wouldn't immediately arrest him, honestly."

Amy just listened, interjecting one or two "mm-hmm"s and "Then what happened?" comments, staring dreamily out the window. Jake had told her, between bites of dessert, that she was the best thing to happen to him in his entire life. He was so rarely ebullient in his words like that . . . she wanted to savour it. Jake was more of an acts of service type of guy - he'd do almost anything for anyone he loved, and he was incredibly protective of Amy, keeping his hand on her back as they walked, always clocking wherever she was in the room. But oddly enough, Amy didn't find it to be overprotective or annoying. She found it sweet. He wasn't overbearing, really. He just cared.

But he so rarely actually voiced those thoughts, and to hear them fed Amy's need to know that she meant something to him. She smiled. He was hitting all the right notes tonight.

But . . . she wiggled a little in her seat. The urgent feeling of needing to pee was growing a bit stronger. Shifting helped, but Amy hoped they'd get home soon. She wanted to pee, get her pull-up back on, and climb into a pair of cozy sweats, then curl up with her boyfriend. The night was growing chilly, and goosebumps rose on her bare legs and on her arms. She pulled her sweater closer around her and let out a little sigh.

"Everything okay, Ames?" Jake broke off his story and cast her a quick look. "You too full?"

"No, just a little cold," she said, and turned on the heat in the car. "These nights are still kind of cool."

Jake looked a little confused. "I'm not cold," he said, but he reached over and rubbed her thigh through her dress. "We'll be home soon."

She nodded, and turned up the music, which she had set to a calming jazz station. Usually, Jake hated jazz, and wouldn't tolerate it for long, but he remained quiet as they pulled up to a stoplight, seeming to enjoy it, too.

But now Amy really had to pee. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, and this time, Jake noticed.

"You okay, babe?" he asked.

"I . . ." She looked down at her lap. "I have to pee. It's not a big deal."

"Oh. I thought maybe you were feeling a bit gassy or something. I'm not sure that fennel is entirely digestible," he replied. Amy made a face at him.

"Fennel is extremely digestible. If you're feeling gassy, it's probably sorting out your insides for you."

He laughed, and Amy couldn't help but smile, too. "Good to know," he quipped. "Can you hold on til we get home?"

She nodded. "I'll be okay. Just keep driving."

"Roger that." He turned onto a busy street and they came to an abrupt stop behind a long line of traffic. "Shit. Sorry, Ames."

"Well, it is the fastest route home. I can't blame you for trying." She craned her head out the window, trying to ignore the urgency in her bladder. "Shit," she echoed. "Traffic's way backed up. Why, at this time of night? Some kind of wreck?"

"I don't know, babe. I'll get us out of this, though." He turned onto a side street and slowed down as his car made a sickening thumping noise as he drove over speed bumps. "Ugh. This can't be good for the suspension."

All the bumping wasn't good for Amy's bladder, either. "Jake," she whimpered. "Slow down." She squirmed again, trying to stop her bladder from aching. "Ugh, how much further?"

"Ames, we're nearly there. Just hold on, okay?" A muscle ticked in Jake's chin as he navigated the road and came out to the main intersection again. "It looks like we're past the traffic."

Amy's bladder was pulsing with every jolt of the car. She whimpered again as she felt her bladder spasm and a little wetness leak into her panties. "Oh, Jake," she whimpered again. "I have to go so badly."

"It's okay, Ames. Just breathe. It's okay. Anyway, you have your pull-up on, don't you?" He looked at her questioningly. "You always have a diaper on, I thought."

"No!" If only she did. "It didn't look nice under this dress. And I wanted to look nice for you."

"Aw, sweetie. That's so nice." Jake gave her a tender expression and turned onto the main drag just before Amy's street. "You always look hot, though."

Usually, Amy would have smiled, but a sudden swerve to miss a can in the middle of the road caused a big spurt to escape into her panties, and she felt distinctly wet, now. Amy let out a little sob. "Jake, I'm going to have an accident."

"You're not going to have an accident," he said calmly. "We're almost there. You can hold on for another five minutes, Amy. I know you can."

"I can't hold on," she whimpered, and rubbed a hand across her eyes, trying to rub the tears away, knowing she was smearing her mascara. "I can't."

"Oh, babe." He squeezed her thigh. "I'm sorry it's so hard for you right now."

Amy let out another gasping sob, and then another, as her bladder loosened and a slow trickle started into her panties. "Jake, it's happening. I'm peeing my pants." She covered her face as the trickle became a steady flow and her body relaxed in relief. She could feel the car's old seat soaking up her accident, and the back of her dress was soaked in minutes. She started to cry.

Jake pulled the car over and took her hand as she sobbed. "Oh, babe. It's okay. It was just an accident. We should have had you go to the bathroom before we left the restaurant."

"I didn't think I had to go," Amy wailed. She took Jake's large, warm hand with both of hers and clutched it as she cried. She felt so embarrassed. At least when she had her pull-ups on, no one knew when she wet her pants. Even in the half-light of the streetlights overhead, she could see a large wet patch shining on the fabric of her black dress. "And I wrecked your car."

"It's not really any more wrecked than it was before," Jake replied in a comforting tone, and rubbed the back of her right hand with his thumb. "I'm sure it's actually seen worse than pee."

Amy sniffled. "I'm sorry. And I've ruined the night, and you already thought I was gross before, and now you probably think I'm really gross now . . ." Amy felt her chest constrict, and resigned herself to the fact that she was probably going to have an asthma attack, too. They always happened when she was panicky and upset. She struggled for breath, trying to calm herself down, but Jake was two steps ahead of her and with an efficient movement, he had her inhaler out and to her mouth in an instant, hushing her and soothing her as he helped her to breathe.

"It's okay, Ames. No harm done, all right? We'll go home, you can get changed, and we'll continue with our night, okay?" He stroked her hair as she breathed in the steroids and felt her lungs loosen again. But she shook her head, and her tears started afresh.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Jake continued to stroke her hair, and she rubbed her face again, knowing her makeup was probably smeared all over it. She just shook her head again. 

"I need Papa."

She didn't always need Holt - after all, she lived by herself and was well used to cleaning up after an accident, but Jake's concerned expression and refusal to talk about how he felt about her little bladder problem was making her feel ashamed. She looked away from him, and he sighed, a long sigh that held so many different meanings, Amy thought.

"Okay. We'll go to Holt's."

He started the car and Amy started to shiver as the cool air of the evening hit her wet dress and thighs. "Let's turn on the heat again, babe. I've got you, okay?" He rubbed her thigh where it was still dry, and the welcome blast of the car's heat was soothing as he drove them through the night to the other side of town.

//~//

Usually Amy would have texted Holt to let him know she was coming over - after all, it was only polite, even if she did need him - but neither she nor Jake thought to text him before they were standing at his door. Jake had given Amy his blazer, but it didn't cover up her accident, and she shivered on the flagstones of Holt's front porch, feeling dirty, ashamed, and very, very little.

Kevin answered the door. "Oh. Well, it's rather a late hour for a visit, Jake and Amy, but welcome, anyway."

"I'm sorry, Kevin. Amy's a little bit upset, and I wondered if we could see Captain Holt for a few moments." Jake's usual sardonic tone was calm and serious, and Kevin's satirical smile changed to one of concern as he took in Amy, who was looking miserably at the ground, huddled beside Jake.

"Of course. Is everything all right?"

Jake nodded. "She just needs to talk to the captain." His tone was no-nonsense, and Amy felt a stab of admiration for him. She so rarely heard him be authoritative that she forgot he had that side to him.

"Okay. Come on in, please." Kevin held the door open and let them file past him, then immediately caught Cheddar before the little corgi reached them at the door. "I'll just put Cheddar in the kitchen, and let Raymond know you're here. Would you like to go into his study?" His sharp blue eyes caught Amy shivering, and travelled down. Amy knew she was seeing her accident, and this was confirmed when his voice softened. "Amy, would you like me to start a bath for you, dear?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice. Jake squeezed her left hand. "Thanks, Kevin."

They went into Holt's study, and Amy kept to the hardwood floor, not wanting to ruin Holt's expensive Persian rug. She had never been as ashamed as she was right at this moment, she thought. Well, not that she could remember, anyway.

It didn't take long for Holt to come in. He was comfortably dressed in a polo shirt and a pair of expensively cut jeans, and as usual, Amy's heart twisted when she saw him. He was so solid and comforting. He patted Jake's shoulder, but Kevin had clearly clued him in that the purpose of this visit was for Amy, because he immediately came right over to her, and wrapped her comfortingly in his arms.

"Hello, Jake. Amy." His crisp voice betrayed nothing, but Amy snuggled into him, anyway, and started to cry again. He rumbled comfortingly in the back of his throat and stroked her hair.

"Oh, dear. Well, I wasn't expecting visitors tonight. Weren't you two out on your anniversary date?"

Amy sniffled and leaned against Holt as Jake nodded. "Yeah. It went well, but Amy had an accident on the way back home and got really upset." It was all he said, but Holt's brow furrowed.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me that she had an accident. But why weren't you wearing your protection, princess?" Holt asked, turning to Amy, who buried her face in his black shirt. He gently tipped her chin up so that he could look into her eyes, and his honest, straightforward gaze made the corners of her mouth turn down.

"I wanted to be big," she whimpered, her voice rusty. "Jake doesn't like my diapers."

"Hey! I never said that," said Jake, looking affronted. "I never said anything about her diapers."

Amy snuggled into Holt, who patted her back as he listened to both of them. "You don't like to touch me below the waist when I have them on. You won't look at me if you can see them. You don't really like it when I have my paci in. What am I supposed to think, Jake?" She squirmed uncomfortably, and Holt cleared his throat.

"Well, Kevin has run Amy a bath, and I think it would be best if you both stayed here this evening so that we can work this all out. I'd rather you both were comfortable, anyway." He led them towards the door. "Amy needs to be cleaned up, anyway, and you both look absolutely exhausted."

Amy snuck a look at Jake and was surprised to see him looking tired, just as Holt had said. Of course, in Holt and Kevin's sumptuous house, it wasn't hard to immediately relax. Amy stifled a yawn, herself.

In the warm bath upstairs, she finally relaxed as she washed away all traces of her accident. She felt a lot better as she rubbed the expensive baby shampoo that Holt had gotten online for her to use at his house through her hair and over her body. It smelled like lavender, and she felt her whole body loosen as she inhaled the soothing vapours.

Wrapping herself in an oversized towel, she came out into the guest room to find Holt waiting for her. Jake was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jake?" Amy asked, as Holt, after a questioning expression and her subsequent nod, started to towel her off. She wouldn't have generally let him do this - after all, she was big enough to care for herself, usually - but she was feeling tired and relaxed, and having him diaper her and help her into the set of pajamas she kept here was just easier. He was gentle as he quietly towel-dried, then combed her long hair. Amy couldn't remember anyone else combing her hair without hitting any tangles at all, but if Holt did hit a snarl, he was so gentle getting it out that she barely noticed it was there.

"He's taking a shower. I wanted to spend a little time with you before we talk about why you felt like Jake is judging you, sweetie."

Amy coloured a little at the pet name. Holt so rarely used them with her, but when he did, she felt extra loved. As he finished combing her hair, there was a knock at the door, and Kevin opened it halfway.

"All better?" he asked, and Holt nodded.

"She's cleaned up and dry." He winked at Amy, and she flushed a little and bowed her head into his shoulder shyly. Kevin gave her a tender smile.

"I brought the items you asked for." He handed Holt a warm baby bottle of milk, and Amy lit up. A bottle! She so rarely got bottles, not unless she was staying with Holt for the night, and she loved them so much. Kevin also had a straw cup, also full of milk, which Holt placed on the bedside table.

"Thank you." Holt kissed Kevin's cheek, and Kevin gently chucked Amy under the chin. 

"Feel better, dear."

As he left the room, Jake came in, wearing a pair of dinosaur-printed short-sleeved pajamas, a diaper obvious underneath them. Amy thought it was adorable that he wore diapers to bed now, but her face darkened as she realized that he wouldn't think she was cute, with her diaper poking out of the waistband of her rainbow-printed pajamas. She sniffled, then, and Holt sat on the bed, pulling her onto his lap.

"Jake, are you still having trouble accepting that Amy is little, too?" Holt was never one to mince words, and Jake looked slightly uncomfortable at his direct delivery. He looked down at the quilt covering the bed, and picked at a stray thread.

"I don't mind that she's little. She's always adorable," he said, and smiled at Amy. "I just thought _I_ was your only little one." His voice dropped at the last few words, and Holt put a hand on his knee.

"Come here, little man."

Jake scooted across the bed and Holt rubbed his back, pulling him close into his chest. Amy, after a moment, took Jake's hand, and he squeezed it, letting Holt cuddle him.

"I know that it's hard to accept that there are two of you, now, and especially when my other little one is your girlfriend," began Holt. "But it's not Amy's fault that she's little, just like it's not your fault that you are. And I care very much for you both." He cuddled Amy against his chest, and rubbed Jake's back. Jake played with Holt's large hand, his sensitive fingers tracing over Holt's, and Holt smiled a little. Jake suddenly smiled, too.

"I guess I get that."

"Do you? Because even though you were first, I have enough room here and in my heart to care for you both," said Holt, the tenderness of his words belied by his sharp, staccato delivery. Amy felt a little confused, but Jake squeezed her hand again, and she felt a little better.

"She's littler than I am," Jake observed. "That makes me feel kind of weird. I thought I was your littlest one."

"She's a bit littler, yes," agreed Holt, and handed Amy her bottle, giving Jake his straw cup. Amy whimpered a little. She didn't like to hold her own bottle, and after a moment, Holt shifted her so that he could hold it for her and still hold onto Jake.

"Does that mean that you're gonna pay more attention to her?" Jake kept his eyes on the quilt. "And not me?"

"Of course not, silly boy." Holt cuddled Jake into his side comfortingly. "Amy might need me sometimes, but you're going to need me, too. I'm here for both of you. Okay?"

Jake slowly nodded. "Okay."

"Do you think I'm . . . not attractive now?" Amy murmured, taking her bottle out of her mouth. "Are you gonna go find someone else?" Her voice sounded wobbly, and she knew she was being insecure. But Jake vehemently shook his head, and after a moment, he laid his head in her lap.

"It took me three years to finally ask you out. Do you think I'm going to let you go now?"

Amy smiled. "You have a point, there."

"And you both do very well together," said Holt, settling Amy into her bed as she finished her bottle, and pulling back the covers for Jake, who hopped in on the other side. "So let's have no more of this nonsense."

He crossed the room to the bookshelf against the opposite wall as Jake turned and wrapped his warm arms around Amy. She turned and buried her nose into his neck, inhaling the smell of his spicy body wash. "Mm," she sighed, and he kissed her, giving her a smile.

Holt returned with _Watership Down_ , a book he'd had to fight to get Jake interested in, but that Amy loved. "I'll read you a chapter, and then it's bedtime for you. Both of you had a big night," he said, and gave them both a rare warm smile.

Amy settled on her side and felt Jake spoon her comfortably as Holt's soothing voice began to read, and her eyes closed.

As anniversary dates went, she certainly wouldn't forget this one.


End file.
